


Catene, museruola e...Loki.

by GwenJ



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Coitus Interruptus, Hand Jobs, Italiano | Italian, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Muzzle, Muzzle Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki si siede a terra e ti tira con sè. Si sposta indietro e la tua testa arriva all'altezza del suo inguine. Ti chiedi cosa voglia farti fare, Indossando la museruola non puoi certo recargli piacere con la bocca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catene, museruola e...Loki.

　  
　  
Titolo: catene, museruola e...Loki  
Personaggi-Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Rating: rosso  
Note: post "The Avengers". Non occorre aver visto il film per leggere la fic. E' solo una P0rn nella quale è stata inserita la museruola della scena finale dei fratelli.  
　  
　  
Sei legato, in piedi, da lunghe catene attaccate al muro. Al viso, che ti copre la bocca, la museruola che mettesti a Loki per riportarlo a casa.  
Il Dio degli Inganni ti sta leccando e succhiando i capezzoli. Non riesci a urlare e piccole lacrime si impigliano alle ciglia. E lui continua a mordere, succhiare e masturbarsi.

Lo guardi, inarcandoti verso di lui, vedi il suo braccio muoversi ritmicamente, specchio dell'azione che compie con la mano.  
La immagini, chiara e morbida, che stringe forte il proprio membro alternando stoccate veloci a carezze più lente. Per ritardare il piacere finale.  
Questo ti fa eccitare ancora di più. Riesci ad emettere mugolii sommessi.  
E un ringhio più forte quando afferra la tua virilità con forza iniziando a imitare i movimenti che fa su di sè. Ti fa arrivare al limite per poi fermarsi e allungare le catene che ti imprigionano.

Loki si siede a terra e ti tira con sè. Si sposta indietro e la tua testa arriva all'altezza del suo inguine. Ti chiedi cosa voglia farti fare, Indossando la museruola non puoi certo recargli piacere con la bocca.  
Ti afferra per i capelli e preme il tuo viso fra le sue gambe.

"Fratello, muoviti, strusciati."  
E accompagna le parole con i movimenti che dovresti fare.  
Lo assecondi, sempre più velocemente. Immagini di averlo fra le labbra.  
I suoi gemiti inebriano i tuoi sensi e la frizione che riesci ad ottenere col pavimento ti sta portando all'orgasmo.  
I tuoi movimenti si fanno più convulsi, la schiena di Loki si inarca, urla e il suo seme bagna la tua pelle, è caldo e vorresti leccarti, leccarlo.

Stai per arrivare all'apice quando l'altro Dio ti solleva, riportandoti alla posizione di partenza e lasciandoti duro, pulsante e bagnato.  
L'umore di tuo fratello cola lungo la museruola, ci passa dentro, e scivola sul tuo collo.  
Lo supplichi con gl'occhi, che metta fine a questo gioco, che ti dia il premio che meriti.

Non lo fa. Ti libera dalle catene, dalla museruola e se ne va. Lanciandoti un ultimo, provocatorio, sorriso.

Cadi a terra. E ti distendi supino, la tua mano accarezza il tuo viso e il collo, lecchi i residui di sperma rimasti. Mugoli e, in ricordo dell'evento appena compiuto, la tua mano scende ad accarezzarti la virilità. Ansimi forte e in pochi affondi arrivi al piacere urlando il nome del tuo "aguzzino".


End file.
